To control back flow pressure and reduce low frequency engine noise in exhaust systems of combustion engines, it is generally understood that a passive valve may be provided in the exhaust line to alter characteristics of exhaust flow by actuating in response to changes in exhaust pressure. Passive valves may regulate exhaust pressure and attenuate exhaust system noise; however, in some instances they can also create undesired noises, such as noises of a valve plate closing against an interior surface of a valve conduit, and squeaking or fluttering noises of the valve plate moving between open and closed positions, for example when experiencing exhaust pressure fluctuations or pulses. In addition to providing undesirable acoustics for the exhaust system, these noises may cause pre-mature wear and damage to the valve and other negative consequences to performance of the exhaust system. Further, passive valve assemblies can be difficult to install and assemble in a cost effective manner.